Like a prayer
by Saving the world is my weakness
Summary: It's the final battle and it has finally taken it's toll. a Songfic and one-shot.


This was it. The final stand down between good and evil and though Hermione stood amongst her friends, her love and the members of the orders, she felt like she would never make it through. As if this was the last time she would see this world. She smirked to herself, thinking of the 17 years of her life coming to a dramatic close, she silently mused at the thought of music playing in the background. Maybe it was, even though she knew that it was impossible, the melody still rang in her ears as a voice sang the lyrics through her mind.

"_Life is a mystery_

_Everyone must stand alone_

_I hear you call my name_

_And it feels like home."_

Wands stood at the ready as they waited for their general's command. Taking the one last fleeting moment, Hermione let her mind relished in the memories of the night before for one final time. They had stayed at the castle to spend one last night together, to drink and forget for a moment that come tomorrow these very same people would be fighting for their last breath against the side of Dark. They had stayed close, taking up residence in the Gryffindor tower, no longer caring for the different house antics, they had become like one. They had all pushed aside their differences, the Weasley family standing close together, inviting those not of blood to share in the bond that they held. Hermione smiled as tears pricked the corners of her eyes at the memory of the tight embraces, the stop and go of tears, the laughs of times past and the passion of her falling into the arms of her potions master, Severus Snape. She especially recalled the way he caressed her name when he spoke it aloud, panting with need as they made love.

"_When you call my name, it's like a little prayer._

_I'm down on my knees, I wanna take you there._

_In the midnight hour, I can feel your power._

_Just like a prayer, you know I'll take you there"_

And as she chanced a loving glance at Severus, He captured her gaze. Though he never could say the words aloud, he portrayed his thoughts and feelings through his eyes as his face sat in a stone cold expression. Severus took the moment to recall the night before, wishing that he had more time, that they all had more time to be themselves and to not have to worry about the next day. Severus, reluctant at first, broke down his last cold efforts and gave in to human contact the night before the final battle. He cried and felt and lived in the moments of tender touch and passion that he never allowed himself to delight in before. He gave into his secret desires for a certain Gryffindor princess and was glad that no one judged him and in fact opened up to him with welcoming arms. His role as a double spy was over the moment he set foot back into Hogwarts and knew a bounty for his head would be great, when the Dark Lord would find him standing on the side of light. He only prayed for one more day to hear her call his name out, to hold him and whisper the words he desperately needed to hear.

"_I hear your voice,_

_It's like an angel sighing._

_I have no choice, I hear your voice_

_Feels like flying_

_I close my eyes,_

_Oh, God I think I'm falling._

_Out of the sky, I close my eyes_

_Heaven help me" _

Severus, not realizing that his eyes had drift closed in the memory, snapped them open when he heard the strangled cry of the Dark Lord and burst's of light flashed all around.

"HERMIONE!"

Lunging for Hermione, he thought that he had pushed her out of a curses way but screamed with terror as she withered beneath him in pain. He couldn't believe how stupid it was of him to have distracted her that she could fall without a fight. He cast a quick shield around them and searched for a vial within the many pockets of his robes. She was okay within minutes and kissed him with reassurance before she got back up. He grasped her hand refusing to let it go as they fought side by side, throwing curses and hexes with slicing movements and lightening speed.

"_When I call your name it's like a little prayer._

_I'm down on my knees, I wanna take you there._

_In the midnight hour I can feel your power,_

_Just like a prayer you know I'll take you there."_

They went on like this for a few moments before a blast came out of nowhere, knocking them away from each other. This time, the scene found Severus seriously injured and looked to be dying fast.

"Severus, no!" Tears streamed down her face as she tried to find a potion, a spell to stop his dwindling life. She found nothing and instead murmured to him softly, reassuring him of her love and her wishes for him. Severus couldn't help but give her a soft smile though his body quivered in everlasting pain as he felt his life ending. His mind gripping at her words, as images of them pushed forward to the center of his brain. The scene she painted was one he secretly always longed for as the sun warmed his face and his dream self walked up a stone path leading to a decent sized cottage. There were colorful flowers and herbs growing around the yard and he smiled as he saw a smiling Hermione, waving at him with a freshly picked rose. She ran towards his awaiting arms as two children that resembled them both followed suit. This was the life he could have lived if only he would have survived.

"_Like a child_

_You whisper to me _

_You're in control just like a child_

_Now I'm dancing _

_It's like a dream _

_No end and no beginning_

_You're here with me and it's like a dream._

_Let the choir sing"_

Hermione screamed with such agonizing pain as she watched the last breath of his existence, escape him with a violent cough. His body fell ridged and Hermione was so shocked, so angry she stood on shaking feet as she threw curse after curse at the enemy, killing her targets instantly on the spot. Everything was propelled by sheer hate only stopping when she thought she heard him call her name.

"_When you call my name, it's like a little prayer._

_I'm down on my knees, I wanna take you there._

_In the midnight hour, I can feel your power._

_Just like a prayer, you know I'll take you there"_

And then the great Hermione Granger fell at the hands of the Dark Lord himself. Her eyes were frozen wide with understanding as her body involuntarily fell to its knees then falling over her dead lover's body. She could hear Severus calling her name in the distance as a white light enveloped her body, mind and soul.

"_Life is a mystery _

_Everyone must stand alone_

_I hear you call my name and it feels like home._

"The war has ended and the Dark lord has fallen. Today we pay tribute to two brave souls. They fought with such skill and bravery side by side and though they have only recently found each other, they died right next to each other never giving up. To honor these two we lay them side by side for eternal rest. May the Gods above welcome you both with welcoming arms as we here have done, and may you find eternal peace and love together. Severus Snape and Hermione Granger, Gods rest your souls. I love you." Came Harry Potter's defeated tone as tears flowed freely from his face as he placed two single roses on their black and white coffins.

"_Just like a prayer, your voice can take me there._

_Just like a muse to me, you are a mystery._

_Just like a dream, you are not what you seem._

_Just like a prayer, no choice you voice can take me there. _

_Just like a prayer, I'll take you there._

_It's like a dream to me."_

* * *

><p>AN: I own absolutely nothing. Song is like a prayer by Madonna and obviously I do not own the characters. Please leave a review if you liked it. Thank you


End file.
